United Tribes of Quxan
History Etymology Geography Government Military All tribes have their personal armies, but they are commanded by the Chieftess/Chiftain Parawaue Defense Located in Parawaue, they are commanded by the Chieftain(Chieftess) or her Generals. * Commands: 8k Infantry(Swords/Bows/Spears) * Commands: 500 Deer Riders * Commands: 1 Elephant Rider The Eastern Defense (6k Infantry, 1k Riders) Defends the eastern Tribes, commanded by the Grand Chieftess or local Chieftains Muyni Army * Commands: 3k Infantry (Bows/Swords/Spears) * Commands: 450 Deer Riders * Commands: 50 Elephant Riders * General: Wetaka Vehgs Nahuatl Army * Commands: 3k Infantry (Bows/Swords/Spears) * Commands: 450 Deer Riders * Commands: 50 Elephant Riders * General: Ratatkr Biccins The Northern Defense (4k Infantry, 1k Riders, 1k Foxes) Defends the Northern Tribes, commanded by the Grand Chieftess or local Chieftains. Viveh Army * Commands: 2k Infantry (Bows/Swords/Spears) * Commands: 495 Deer Riders * Commands: 5 Elephant Riders * Commands: 500 Foxes * General: Nawre Army * Commands: 2k Infantry (Bows/Swords/Spears) * Commands: 400 Deer Riders * Commands: 100 Elephant Riders * Commands: 500 Foxes * General: The Eastern Defense (7k Infantry, 400 Riders, 100 Foxes) Defends the Eastern Tribes, commanded by the Grand Cheiftess or local Chieftains. Elvxa Army * Commands: 3.5k Infantry (Spears/Swords/Bows) * Commands: 199 Deer Riders * Commands: 1 Elephant Rider * Commands: 50 Foxes * General: Qexep Army * Commands: 3.5k Infantry (Spears/Swords/Bows) * Commands: 180 Deer Riders * Commands: 20 Elephant Riders * Commands: 50 Foxes * General: National Navy * Commands: 12 Crude Travel Ships * Commands: 144 Sailors (12 per Ship) * 'Admiral: ' Clonakhi (Religion) Clonakhi is the national religion that all the gods in the country followed. They followed Polytheism(Multiple Gods.) They have a god to represent almost everything, from rivers to blood. The Viecelans (The Leaders) The Viecelans are the main gods, who lead the other minor gods. Notissa - Goddess of The Earth, Mother of All Notissa represents the Earth, and they worship her as the creator of all things living, including the other gods. She was the first being in all the universe, created out of no where. She soon had grown very lonely, so she decided to create another being, who became Vifek. She soon became attacked to him, eventually having four children, The Sun, The Moon, The Ocean and The Underworld. (Had children with Vifek) Vifek - God of The Heavens, Father of All Vifek represents the Heavens, and they worship him as the creator of all things living, including other gods. Created by Notissa, he fell deeply in love with her, because she was the only thing in the universe. They soon had children, which were The Sun, The Moon, The Ocean, and The Underworld.(Had children with Notissa) Vaynas - Goddess of The Ocean Vandeynas represents the Oceans and Waters, she controls the tides and the animals living in it. After born with her siblings, her mother gave them each a spot to reign over, Vandeynas getting the Ocean and all the things living in it.(Married to Heqet) Nukev - God of The Sun Ni represents the Suns, she brings the good weather for crops and moves the sun across the sky. After born with his siblings, his mother gave him a spot to reign over, and got the Sun, since he was his mother's favorite child. (Married to Atilew) Heqet - God of The Underworld Heqet represents the Underworld, where all the dead souls go once a person dies. Born with his siblings, he was originally going to be the god of Life and the Greens, but outraged that his brother got to control the sun, he enacted revenge and tried to kill his brother, for that, his Mother gave him the Underworld. (Married to Vaynas) Atilew - Goddess of The Moon Atilew represents the Moon, Queen of The Night and helps the nocturnal animals hunt. Born last out of the four children, Atilew got the Moon, the last place to reign over. (Married to Nukev) The Gorweyd (The Lesser) The Gorweyd are the minor gods, sons and daughters of the main gods. Zortae - Goddess of The Clouds and Sky Zortae is the first born child of Atilew and Nukev. Since her parents ruled over celestial bodies, they gave Zortae the reign of the sky. Zortae soon became the favorite child of her parents, so they gave her another reign, Clouds. Vivex - God of Thunder & Lightning Vivex is the second born child of Atilew and Nukev. Being the son of gods in the sky, he also got reign over a great power in the sky; Thunder, and with it, Lightning. Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)